TheAftermath
by TheAzureLilly
Summary: This story... It covers not the happy ending of the story before it... Sadly even after the world is saved, much sadness and pain is still left. This is the story of what happens before Happily ever after it is a sequel to the game. Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The marble floor echoed with the sound of un-shoed feet. The frequency of each quiet step was slow, as if it was a lover's saunter. Each shapely footprint left tiny impressions in the age old dust.

Barely any light fell into the room through beautiful stained glass windows that pictured both merciful angels and cruel demons. The only form of light that truly shed its graces on the inhabitants of this room was provided by small delicate candles. The shadows caused by these often seemed to depict monsters reaching longingly for the souls of the innocent.

Hundreds of tattered books lay forgotten on highly polished shelves. They rested on the most beautiful of wood, like a child's collector item.

The footsteps ended at the legs of a young woman, her pale hands heavy laden with a large volume, the tips of her long silver hair covering her face and trailing down to her hands. Her eyes glistened like small emerald gemstones that somehow shimmered with both intelligence and uncertainty.

A smile suddenly crept onto her pretty face, a rather unpleasant smile. "So that's how it works…" she whispered as she looked at the aging book held in her hand. "I understand now, Kuja."

With childish glee she continued to read the blurred words, her mind recording every bit of information.

"The mist has been here even as man was born, the mystery of this, and the phenomena of its power, seem to indicate a power well beyond our understanding. However, due to recent evidence found in Burmecia, we have found that the mist never disappears. It is a never-ending source of energy! According to some text we found in other nations. It seems the ancient people worshipped the mist. According to these beliefs, all life came from the mist and all life must return to it. If this were true… there is no limit to the scientific or magical properties of this source. I will defiantly continue with my studies. The secret of life is so close! I can taste it.

-Haramnus Lex

She turned the page with heightened enthusiasm, "During a study my team has done of the "Shimmering Isle", we have come to discover that this is the source of the mist. If this ancient religion is true, then this is the source of life itself! We also found text at Mount Gulug in a chamber that must have existed well beyond centuries before the "Moles" moved there. These texts, after strenuous translations, talk of creating life with the power of the mist! If these records hold some shred of truth, then all that I have worked for, all the hours and hours of digging and searching for nearly 30 years of my life. All of it will bring me one step closer to the secret of life! I will continue to study, damn cold or no!

-Haramnus Lex

She sighed, noticing that only a few pages were left. This was probably one of the last entries. She began to feel a weight in her chest, she was so close!

"Damn Cold! I recently collapsed earlier, no way in hell am I going back! We have discovered that the life forms created (which we have named gnomes) were actually part of another plane of existence! And even more importantly, were part of this planes downfall, among agricultural problems. We don't know the details, and sadly the monsters here are a nuisance! The mercenaries I hired say that they are far too powerful here. Miserable cowards! I'm feeling tired, I'll categorize the artifacts we found and send this journal to you, Mizar. They are important findings so don't you DARE sell them! Thanks and I will see you next winter, when my funding runs out. Thank you and see you seen enough.

-Haramnus Lex

Desperately flipping to the last page she saw the beautiful calligraphy like writing that had been Kuja's. Slowly, almost solemnly she traced the letters with her thin fingers.

Taking in account the endless knowledge that she was sure awaited her there.

"If you are reading this, it means that I am gone and have failed in my dream. I know the wishes that lie in your heart and I will offer all the help I can. Vol. 812 holds the knowledge you seek. If you haven't figured it out already, it would seem to me that Haramnus Lex is the man whom has given you life… as Garland had for me. We are both creations who wish to turn. I shall leave you with this Burmecian saying

_The angel in your heart is ready to fly, _

_Open your heart, and fly away!_

Upon reaching the last spidery line. The women began to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of clashing bones and fierce roars echoed in the canyon. The burning sun raged over the two beasts locked in combat to the death.

The great spear-like horns of the behemoth was shining with dark drips of red. Life blood shed… but not that of its enemy. It reeled its huge devastating bulk into a ferocious charge, its strong legs working to maintain a high speed.

Blood mixed with saliva and dirt dripped from its large open mouth, which revealed broken and missing razor-sharp teeth, even as it charged in a blind rage at its enemy, the fatigue of its battle shown.

There was laughter bellowing from its opponent, a large figure twice the size of the largest human male. Black fur glistened in the sun giving the man an almost catlike appearance. His heavy body scarred like a series of horrible tattoos, his fierce eyes shown with endless confidence, the yellow in them heightening the effect. On each powerful arm he wore large gauntlets that reached over each powerful shoulder. The obvious weight and black metal made him an formidable sight.

Carefully sidestepping the behemoths insane charge, he plunged his huge right arm into its massive head. A loud resounding crack echoed in the throughout the canyon as the creatures body stumbled from the off balance of the blow, finally landing just meters of the man.

The beast-man smiled "That was close… This is a good battle!" Noticing that the behemoth was starting to stir he knew his battle wasn't over. With the swiftness of a cat he set himself in a form of a combat stance, his feet steady and linked perfectly well with the positioning of his hands. His muscles rippled with excitement. Adrenaline poured throughout his body. "My blood is singing!" he cried out, his voice a rumbling mix between a roar and a powerful war cry "Come beast! Let us return to battle!"

The behemoth roared in defiance at its attacker. Tearing savagely off the ground it charged again. The long horns seeking flesh. It was almost on the man when it suddenly felt force stop it.

The man felt his feet drag into the desert sand as he grabbed onto the enormous horns . Forcing his back foot hard into the ground suddenly he felt the creature lurch away from him, trying to make him lose his grip, the horns swinging madly to knock him aside. "One fall, and it may be my death." The man thought joyfully.

Twisting under the swinging horns he ran quickly to the creatures face. Moving with the precision and skill of an acrobat and experienced warrior, he grappled the creature around its throat. Skillfully, almost gently he rotated the creature's neck as it struggled and fought until a dull crack as heard and the creature lay quite still.

The man let go of his fierce opponent, instantly feeling both triumph and sadness. He was a warrior who defeated his enemy. Why should he be sad? It couldn't have been because he had taken the beasts life, he had taken countless lives, and it was a warrior's duty. "Maybe," he thought to himself "it was because my opponent wasn't strong enough. There is no joy in such a victory over a weak opponent."

He sat, suddenly confused, he had fought and done his duty. Now what? What left for him to do? He fought probably the fiercest creature known to man. What left was there for him to conquer? He looked at the body and felt a sudden pang of regret. "This was a proud beast, a warrior, like me. Why did I kill it?" he wondered over and over. "Why did I do it?"

A voice suddenly captured his attention, a light female voice, "You needed to test your strength, you needed to feel the joy of combat, or am I mistaken?"

He quickly turned around, his body ready for anything. He had not survived out in this harsh land by being without caution. He was not ready for what met his eyes.

A woman...stood in front of him now. Unafraid of him, like the travelers often were. Her silver hairs a rarity even this far out in the world. Her pale skin stood out in the sun. He realized suddenly that she knew what he was thinking. How did she?

"What do you want," he growled "you must be a ghost for you have not tanned underneath the burning sun," he felt uncomfortable with that thought, "leave me!"

The woman smiled... underneath the silver cloak she wore, he could tell that she was young and pretty. "Perhaps I shall leave you, but then you may never know of a way to satisfy your lust for combat, you will never know of a joy far beyond what that beast can offer."

The man's heart leapt, his body began to feel excitement, he asked her, "Is there really such a battle? Who can be greater than I?! I have slain countless beasts and even more warriors, is there really anyone powerful enough to give me a final great battle!?" His voice almost roaring at every word.

The girl smiled, "There is, all you have to do is but listen to me. I promise you that will meet such opponents."

The man felt each word fill his body with battle lust, he trusted his body, it was what kept him alive yet still… something in his mind told him to be doubtful. He wanted to test her knowledge. "Name one man or beast that may be a challenge!"

The girl's smiled widened revealing some perfect and very white teeth. "Even here in the Forgotten Continent you have heard of a warrior named Beatrix.You have heard of The Iron-Tail Fratley You have heard of the eight whom saved this world. I know where they are." The girl suddenly grew serious, "I need your strength. I need your skill. Most of all, I need you. I have dreams that must be for filled. Would you help me?"

The man felt an emotion he never felt before, he suddenly felt an urge to fight for this woman, to help her. His body told him to do it and as such he followed his body. "I will help you."


	2. Chapter 2

The burning sun dimmed over the tiny village. Ordinarily there would be much activity and often much festivities going on. Yet tonight a doomed shadow crept over the inhabitants.

The boy stood over the tombstone; he's whole body shaking with grief and the feeling of uselessness. "So many have died... Why can't it stop?" he felt a sudden chill at the thought of death and hugged the blue robes around him for warmth. The steeple hat covering much of his face, which was nothing but a dark mass with two golden eyes shining like dull stars within. He slammed his tiny gloved hands into the ground repeatedly, cursing himself, cursing his friends, cursing most of all, Kuja.

He felt as if he wanted to cry but knew he was not capable of such things... He had tried over and over in his life. But not once did a single drop fall from his eyes.

Suddenly, but very calmly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jerked up on his feet, unaware that he had been seen in a moment of such pain.

"What is wrong, Mikoto?" He turned to look at her but discovered he couldn't meet the gnomes gaze.

"I should ask you the same question…" The expressionless beautiful face of the gnome bent down next to him, her blue eyes looking into his soul. "Vivi, im sorry… I know she was dear to you…" Gently, almost motherly her arms embraced him. Tears welled up in her eyes as well, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Vivi."

Vivi couldn't feel anything, not the warmth of Mikoto, not the chill of death... Sadness filled all his thoughts. "I.. saved the world, but I cant save these people..." He gently pushed Mikoto away from him. "I need to talk with my friends, maybe they can help. Maybe they have found something on the "Stopping".

Mikoto looked at him, and despite all the sadness that they had endured recently as the next group of black mages suddenly "stopped" she felt warmth in her heart. "Vivi I believe in you guys."

The soldiers of the grand city of Burmecia stood proudly in the rain. Their fur dry underneath the ceremonial rain coats of blue and purple. The people were waiting excitably underneath the rebuilt balcony. Shouts of "Hurrah for King Puck" and "Long Live the King" could be heard from the streets.

Inside the grand castle's throne room stood two knights on each side of the soon to be king. A small almost timid figure sat on the throne, he had a very uncomfortable look about him, like a man who had forgotten to tie a rope before lowering himself. The knight to his right in a dull orange rain coat smiled. "It'll be alright my King" her emerald eyes bright with belief.

The boy looked at her doubtfully, "How do you know that? I might screw up!" He put his head down in his hands. "I shouldn't have done this…I shouldn't have done this… I shouldn't have done this… I shouldn't have done this.."

The knight in the rain coat smiled at looked at the knight next her, who only chuckled. Calmly he put his hand on the kings shoulder. "You know.. we must push forward, not just as a country but as a person. Your growing up my king. I understand your fear because… I had to grow up too!" He chuckled again, "Only fear can stop you now my king!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a applause filled the halls as the dull thud resounded, The noble men and women politely congratulating the young woman's incredible swordsmanship. Her foil struck her opponent neatly in the area of the heart. Had the blades been sharpened to a deadly point, she would have skewered her opponent.

Politely curtsying she offered her gloved hand to her opponent, who took it roughly, obviously humiliated. She then moved off in the area of the bathing room used for the female fencers. She had an almost clumsy way of walking which was a rather remarkable change from the way from the way she moved in her duel. As she walked off she removed her wire fencing mask. Her long blond hair flowed out and her sharp features were the awe of many of the men and the jealousy of much of the women.

She entered the bathing room, not glancing at the other women changing or bathing. Quietly, without drawing attention to herself she moved over to a corner and changed in private. Still sweaty from her duel she left the bathing room and out into the chamber that was connecting it. As soon as she got out she felt hands cover her eyes. A light cheerful voice whispered mischievously in her ear. "Guess who!"

The woman smiled "Why Thomas! Your voice is cracking!" She felt the person move closer to her and giggle. "Come on! Gueessssssssssssssssssssssss"

The woman smiled how she could not know who it is… "Constance" She laughed as the women pulled away in surprise.

"How did you know it was me?" Constance began to pout, crossing small her arms and glaring at the women speciously. "No one told you... right?!" She started walking into the bathing room,"Because if they did I would have to- oh it doesn't matter how you are doing Varey?"

Constance's beautiful blue eyes highlighted her deep red hair (Varese had paid a mage to make that way as Both her and Constance liked it that way.) She was very short in comparison to Constance.

Varese smiled at her pet name, having heard it only two days ago and all day before that. Constance was her best friend so they spent all their time together. If her parents really knew about the stuff they did... Varese smiled to herself. "I'm doing well Constance, my love."

Constance laughed her childish laugh and grabbed quickly onto Varese's arm, "Whose love is whose now?" She smiled playfully and suddenly went quiet as a man walked out from the men's bathing room.

He was a dark haired man, pale skin like most of the inhabitants of Treno, his blue eyes shinning, in combination with a handsome face.

His eyes locked onto Constance and he grinned maliciously as he said to Varese, "So this is the company you favor on those "Midnight walks" you take so often, I didn't know you bedded whores." He laughed it off as if what he said had no meaning and begun to turn towards the exit when Constance's lashed out "Shut up!" and she began to stomp away with Varese in arm towards the back door exit of the fencing halls.

They stepped out into the alley way of Treno and made their way into the private water ways underneath the inn. They always when there when they wished to be alone.

"I hate nobles." Constance stated bluntly, her small fists clenched. "Why do they treat us like that?!" She stared at Varese as if expecting an answer and when she didn't reply she went on. "That lord Ralphst and his son need to get thrown off the nearest balcony! Some lords they are all they do is come into the slums and tell us what to do! Just like your parents, just like all the others! I hate them!" she stopped, suddenly hearing sniffling coming from her lover. "Oh... Varey im sorry..." She wrapped her small arms comfortingly around Varese, "I'm sorry... You know I don't hate you… I just get so mad…"

Varese looked up, her green eyes shining with love and sadness for her love, her eyes still wet, the long tips of her blond hair covering much of her face, "I'm not crying about that, I feel for you my love. I can't do anything for you or the people of the slums. Doctor Tot tried to help me get an audience with the king and queen of Alexandria but... well it's been weeks and I don't think I'm going to get it…" Tears filled her eyes,"I'm sorry I cant do a thing.. Not a damned thing!" She threw her foil against the wall, where it rolled back near her feet almost mockingly.

Constance felt pain for her lover, whatever she felt Varese must feel more because she can do nothing…she smiled and thought "She would rather suffer with me then be idly watching injustice… what a knight you are my little Varey." She leaned over lightly and kissed her lovers lips. " I love you Varese, don't worry everything is going to be ok!" She jumped up and casually moved back behind Varese, then suddenly lashed out her with her small hands and pushed her into the water below. "Hahaha, how does it feel?"

Varese, teeth chattering and body soaked couldn't help but to smile as she started to climb out, "I don't know.. why don't you help me find out!" She ran after Constance grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her closely to herself. "Does it feel cold?" Giggly madly at the squirming and laughing girl held in her arms she kissed her.

Hours later, after the girls had dried their clothes and talked about each others day, (Constance about her work at the pub and Varese about schooling that she had with Doctor Tot) they began to walk back home.

As they were nearing the street which Constance's home was on (if it could be called a home) they heard a silent whisper. In nearly the same instance Varese had the foil in her hand, ready and drawn, scabbard thrown useless on the ground. She had recognized the whisper as a blade being drawn. A few seconds later two more followed.

"So there you are," said one of the armed figures, they were all heavily cloaked as not to be recognized. "I thought we might have missed you."

The other two began to laugh mirthlessly circling Varese who moved in front of Constance, her blade ready not a single bit of fear showing. "Leave us be, "she said in a low menacing tone. The strength in the voice would have scared her if she had heard it.

The figures stopped for a moment, in the night its hard to tell when a blade is real or not and Varese was counting on that. She could feel Constance shift very slightly towards her; fear was very evident in her ragged breathing. she heard her whisper quietly, "That's the guy from the fencing halls…"

The man must have heard her because he lunged quickly towards Constance, his thin bladed sword a flash a movement, the blade suddenly veered off upwards as it was parried lightly by Varese's foil. She moved in wards in between her opponents guard as she had been taught to do and lunged lightly with the foil. It struck home in the mans throat causing him to gasp for air. She heard the two men from behind her footsteps break into a run towards her love and she swiftly moved Constance out of the way, the thin blades just missing her own face.

She suddenly felt sharp pain in the bad of her head and she screamed in agony, she had never been cut before and the pain was extraordinary. She held her ground and lunged blindly at one of the opponents still in front of her, the dull foil flicking him in the face. Moving quickly out of the way of out of the other fighters sword she turned around and instantly felt a heavy thud on her rips. A dull cracking noise called out and she fell to her knees. The pain caused tears to well up in her eyes as she jumped up again. Her lean body aching all over and her vision started to bluer, she turned, searching blindly for her lover. The sound she heard next would horrify for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahaha, well Rusty its good to see your not getting too old to hunt monsters with me!" The blond haired man cheerfully tapped the knight's shoulder and a dull clank was heard. "So you think they are ready?" His deep blue eyes betrayed the smile on his lips, worry shown in them, these were people's lives he was dealing with, all his life he had been a thief... but never, he thought with a laugh, a king.

"Zidane they are more ready than yours are!" The newly appointed lieutenant of the Alexandrian military turned swiftly to his soldiers, "Fall in line! Remember stick together and no harm will befall you, team work!"

Zidane smiled that roughish smile that he was so renowned for, "Do you remember our bet, Lieutenant Rusty?" He said the last words slowly putting emphasis particularly on the "Rusty". "If you win I start calling you by your name, if I win…"

He laughed a jokingly evil laugh, as he seen the armored soldiers frame jump up and down, it was amusing how a man of Rusty's size jumpe like that when he was annoyed. The man pointed a finger warningly at the former thief, "Don't say it! I'll win!"

Zidane just laughed, "You will do my side of the bet whether I win or not, im just speeding up the process." He looked at his recruits; over forty soldiers put their lives faithfully in his hands. Zidane had trained them personally in combat and many of them could give him a nice fight. Of course, Tantalus came by and gave them a few pointers every now and then. No matter what station in life Zidane had, they were still great friends.

The large double bladed thief swords carried in their oddly shaped scabbards were slung over the warriors backs. In addition to these vicious blades each of his soldiers carried a pair long combat knives or daggers. They wore no uniform and underneath their daily clothes they wore chain mail chest plates made of the lightest metals. Zidane secretly felt pride at their mobility in their training rounds… often they could run circles around the much heavier soldiers that Rusty had. Like in his days of being a thief, they had to strike quickly and hard, do what they wanted, and get out. However… this is their first real battle… he would be a fool to think that they would all pull through this.

Even as the joyful banter of soldiers marching carried on, a strange dark cloud rose over their heads. As they marched on, the smell of fire mixed with blood filled the nostrils of the recruits. Many, unable to cope with the smell of burnt flesh and gore, turned and hurled up what rations they had eaten. The realization struck everyone down to the soldier's boots. Dali was burning.


	5. Chapter 5

Varese stood over the grave site, it was un marked, not even tombstone to remember the deceased. In her hand was a small bundle, carefully she lied it over the grave, tears welling up in her glossy green eyes. In the reflection of those mirror like vessels one could see nothing but infinite pain. The small bundle of flowers rested lightly on the time old dirt. The deep red and violet hued petals swayed slightly in the wind.

Varese kneeled down; unable to find the words she wanted to say to the only person she had ever truly loved. It had been nearly six months since the time of the "Accident" as everyone called it. Everyone knew otherwise but no one stood up, no one felt that justice should be further looked into. All it was a commoner girl had been murdered, and a noble who had been her lover (which made it disgraceful) had been injured defending her. This woman (which made it doubly disgraceful) had been disowned by her family. Stripped of her title now she was nothing more than the commoner she tried to save. A fitting punishment. or so the Treno newspapers declared.

Varese's hands lightly touched the dirt, which had been overally packed down to look like a part of the road her lover was buried by. Varese had paid every gil she had to have her lovers body buried rather than thrown into the river or fed to the weapon's shops monsters. "I love you." Is all she could manage to say. She stood up; her broken form began to walk back to the city of Treno. She had no other life; everything had been given to her since she was a child.

At first she had stood proud and defiant to the infinite requests that she renounce her love. She could have been at home in her warm room filled with all the wonders in the world if she simply said that her lover was nothing special, that it was a "fling" or a childish attraction. But as the cold nights and hunger kicked in, she felt the want to go home and renounce everything, if at least

Each time to get a meal and some peace inside from the cold. she had thought about it, she her lover's screams of agony drowned out the pain of hunger, so real it sounded that she would look around in blind desperation for her lover ready to charge in and save her from her enemies, like a knight in a child's fairytale, she would run forward towards the sound, suddenly she would be struck with the cold truth that her lover was dead, never to laugh or cry, never to share those moonlit nights or those passionate kisses that had become a daily frequency, and it would vanish like a flame suddenly blown out, only leaving a wispy smoke of a memory behind.

Varese felt tears run down her face, long and wet, matting up both her hair and leaving long streaks down her dirty beautiful face. She was once considered one of the most beautiful women in Treno, but now when she looked into the water she saw a dirty, wretched excuse for a human being. In vain hope she would often try to wash her face in hope to become striking again, and her reflection would show. Her hunger stricken features making her look similar to a corpse, the noble dress she had torn and ruined, so dirty it looked like rags, it was a cruel joke of what she used to be, a double mocking and acting as her at the same time. She vowed never to wash her face again, but yet repeated the same said mistake constantly, always with the same results.

She discovered that she was bawling, not the sad mournful cry for another, though there was plenty of that, she was crying like a child scared and lost, she cried here until not a single tear was left to be spilt. The occasional traveler who based just looked away and continued to move on as if putting the suffering of another out of their minds by distancing themselves.

Her eyes heavy and her body tired she felt sleep come over her pitiful form, and there she dreamed. She saw many people dressed elegant and refined, in noble wear, and she spotted Constance. Laughing merrily in her almost childish manner, like she had when she was alive, the music was beautiful and slow, a song both lovers enjoyed immensely and even made love to from time to time.

Constance's beauty was outstanding, in noble finery she looked like a princess as she walked towards Varese, her hand outstretched as she bowed, making fun of the nobility as she often did around Varese whose hands locked onto hers as they began to dance.

The rest of the world lay forgotten in darkness, only two lovers moving gracefully on a floor of air, Constance's dark red hair covering most of her features, a smile forming on her lips as she moved closer and lied her head down on Varese's chest.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her shoulder, and her world vanished. Her eyes snapping open as the guardsmen shook her, "Hey lady your not dead are you?" his stern voice called to her.

She sighed, she would have gladly never woke up, just live in her dream, "Im still alive…" she whispered to the guard who yelled to the guard down the road "SHES NOT DEAD NO NEED TO CALL THE WEAPON STORE OWNER". And began to walk down the road.

Varese looked at the grave and felt the pain of death all over again, she was so weak, so pathetic, if she was stronger her lover would have been here. If she was strong enough to let her go none of this would have happened. She would have saved a life not taken one away.

"But what if I could bring her back?" A small voice whispered in her ear, a warm hand was on her shoulder.

Varese unmoving from her spot where she was sitting, "I would do anything, no one is more important than her."

The women in the silver cloak smiled…


End file.
